


This Was Your Idea, Not Mine

by CrystalizedDawn



Series: Scorpius's School Preparations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Nostalgia, Pets, Preparing for School, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Harry is taking Scorpius to get a pet for his first year at Hogwarts and refuses to change his mind.





	This Was Your Idea, Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt for the word nostalgia and this was the first thing that popped into my head. Enjoy!
> 
> This story and it's sequel "(Not So) Fond Memories" were translated into Chinese by Lewil and can be found here: http://drarryyyy.lofter.com/post/1ed307d8_11313a20

Harry tried not to laugh as he watched the furry creature run into the bars of its cage. “Does it have to be this one?” he asked his son.

The young boy tore his bright eyes away from the animal and looked at his father. “Yes, he’s good. I can tell.”

Eyes fixed on the creature Harry asked “Are you sure you don’t want the diricawl? They can get you out of dangerous situations really quick.”

The little boy shook his head. “Nope, because it’s more likely to leave me behind and how much danger could there be at Hogwarts? It’s supposed to be the safest place in the world” he enthused.

“You can never be too careful,” Harry mumbled as he stood to his full height. He glanced around the magical menagerie and pointed to a vulture like creature watching them with a tilted head. “What about that one, Scorpius?”

Scorpius turned his gaze to the bird. “He looks sickly; I don’t think he’d last very long. Besides he might scare everyone else away.”

“A pygmy puff then?” Harry pointed over his shoulder at the brightly colored balls of fluff bouncing around their enclosure. “They’re cute and bound to get you lots of positive attention.”

“That may be but everyone is going to have one and I’m going to be getting enough attention as it is with who my parents are,” Scorpius said with a pointed gaze at his dad.

Harry stifled a wince and sighed. He looked from the small creature in front of them to his son. “You’re absolutely sure this is what you want to take with you to Hogwarts?” Scorpius nodded his head so hard, Harry’s surprised he didn’t sprain something. “Alright then,” he turned back to look at the off-white creature in front of them and struggled not to laugh as he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. One that Scorpius’s father would not reciprocate.  “But you’re going to be the one to convince your father that _you_ chose it. Deal?”

Harry stuck out his hand and Scorpius eagerly shook it, before quickly making his way to woman manning the register.

Draco wasn’t going to be happy at all that their son chose a ferret as a pet.  


End file.
